To Love Ru: Nemesis Swap
by Xyaqom
Summary: Rito thought that he was doing the right thing by allowing Nemesis to use his body to heal her injuries from her battle against Gid. However, Rito soon finds out that he ended up getting more than he bargained for. Rated M for Lemon Scenes.


**Note: Welcome to another one-shot story. This one-shot story is a request made by BladeKnightmare. And that request being, What If Rito's body turned into Nemesis's body when he allowed her to be inside his body to recover from her injuries from her battle against Gid. Thank God that's not the title of this story, or else we would be here for a while. In fact, I don't think I can fill all that in the title. Anyways, this is indeed a what if a one-shot story that only I wish I came up with. A lemon scene will happen in this one-shot, so if you don't like that, feel free to skip this story.**

 **Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this one-shot together.**

 **Now then, onto the one-shot!**

* * *

Rito and the others have just gotten back home after the battle between Nemesis and Gid. During the battle, Nemesis received critical injuries and would die from them if she didn't have a host to live in so that she could recover. Rito offered to allow himself to be Nemesis's host so that she can recover from her injuries and survive.

Momo: Rito-san... Do you feel any different? (Looks at him with a concern expression)

Rito: Other than being exhausted, I'm fine.

Momo becomes worried but she knew Nemesis wouldn't try anything to hurt Rito... Would she?

Nemesis: Oh boy, I'm getting a bunch of sweet pics from your memory, even this one!

Nemesis was talking about Rito's "Accident" with Momo before Nemesis and Gid fought. She then made Rito remember the position he accidentally had Momo be in. Which really embarrassed her. The accident being when he held Momo down while his hands were spreading her tight pussy in front of his face.  
Rito: Nemesis... Please don't make us remember that.

Nemesis then started going through Rito's memories.

Nemesis: My, my Rito, you've seen a lot of naughty areas from pretty girls, you're one naughty man. (She then starts making Rito remembering all the times he accidentally saw all the girls pussies)

Rito: Please I don't want to see them like that! (Blushes deeply as he was trying to remember other memories

Nemesis: But I do have to ask, of all the girls' pussies areas that you have seen, which one do you think looks cuter, mine or Momo's?

Rito: CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS?! I don't want to get wild up before I go to bed!

Nemesis: You're no fun.

Momo: Rito-san, is everything okay?

Rito: I'm fine. Nemesis is just messing with me. I'm going to bed. (He then starts heading upstairs)

Nemesis: Hey Rito... If you and a choice to either have fun with me or Momo... Who would it be?

Rito: Here's a better question, why aren't you resting to recover from your injuries?

Rito was about to close the door to his bedroom until he sees Momo. Turns out that Momo followed Rito to his room without him realizing it.

Rito: Momo, what are you doing?

Momo: I just wanted to make sure Nemesis doesn't try anything on you, Rito-san.

Nemesis: Oh that's a great idea, we can have a threesome together all night long.

Rito: (Blushes red) ABSOLUTELY NOT! STOP FILLING MY HEAD WITH STUPID IDEAS!

Nemesis: Why not? Just look at her, she's freaking adorable. Mind you her breasts aren't as big as Lala's but they're still impressive in her own right.

Rito: STOP IT! I WILL NEVER... I WILL NEVER DO IT WITH YOU OR MOMO! (Turns very red at his face)

Nemesis: Why not?

Rito: Because... I... I... We people who like each other can do that. (Looks down at the floor, trying to convince Nemesis or himself)

Momo: Rito-san?

Rito turns around and sees Momo sitting on Rito's bed. Turns out that Momo managed to sneak her way to his bed while his attention was on Nemesis.

Rito: Momo?! When did you get over there?!

Momo: I came with you but you seemed like in trance or something? (She becomes more worried about him)

Rito: Like I said, its just Nemesis messing with me, now scoot.

Momo: Come on Rito, can't I just sleep with you just once? (She was giving him the puppy eyes)

Nemesis: Come on Rito, are you really going to say no to a cute girl like her. Only a real j*** would say no to a girl like her.

Rito: You don't know Momo as I do.

Nemesis: (Looks through all the moments that Rito and Momo had together through his memories) I do now.

Rito tried to resist the puppy eyes that Momo was giving him, but she was too cute for him to resist.

Rito: (Sighs) Okay, just this once, under two conditions. One, no sleeping naked, and two, no giving me that, "Thing" that you give to me every morning. understand?!

Momo: Fine, but what if you come on me.

Rito: You know I wouldn't do that.

Momo: Oh I don't know. (She starts remembering all the times that Rito would do to her in her sleep)

Rito shakes his head and lays down at his bed than starts thinking a little about how it would feel to have fun with Nemesis. Yet he shakes it off before she catches wind of it. Surprisingly, Rito managed to sleep well that night, despite the fact that Nemesis was now living in his body and Momo was sleeping with him. However, as he slept, something began to happen to him, and he wouldn't realize it until after he wakes up.

* * *

In the morning, Rito and Momo are seen sleeping together, but not in the way that he had hoped. In his sleep, Rito, in his sleep, stripped Momo out of her pants and panties, and had his hands on her butt and started kissing her neck. Momo was moaning lightly as her hands were wrapped around his neck. When Momo opened her eyes, she noticed that Rito looked different somehow.

Rito: What? (She sounds more female and almost Nemesis)

Rito then sees what he was doing to Momo and backs away from her.

Rito: Momo! Why are you doing?!

Momo: (Surprised to see the "New Rito") Rito-san, is that you?

Rito: Of course it's me... What are you talking about? (He then noticed that his voice sounded more girlie) What the hell?! What's with my face?!

Rito looks to his mirror sees himself being a teenage Nemesis, his hair was black and dark orange tips. Her breasts were sitting around a big C cup. Her white shirt shows a bit of cleavage and her light blue shorts were a little small around him but managed to keep them on somehow. When Rito saw his new look, he screamed, and it wasn't his usual scream, it was a teenage girl scream. Rito's girl scream was so loud, that it woke up everybody in the household.

Rito: What the hell is this? (Keeps looking at her reflection and starts thinking about Nemesis) Nemesis... Are you there?

Inside Rito's mind, Nemesis is seen sleeping in her bed, which she created for herself.

Nemesis: (Rubs her eyes after waking up) What's with all the racket? Can't a girl get some sleep around here?

Rito: I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, but look what happened to me.

Nemesis looks through Rito's eyes and sees that Rito now has Nemesis's body.

Nemesis: Wow, you look good.

Rito: Don't look at me like that. Turn me back!

Nemesis: You think I made you like this?

Rito: Yes I was thinking you did?

Nemesis: How can I do this while I was asleep?!

Rito: You're right, but is there a way to redo this?

Nemesis: I don't know, this has never happened before.

Rito: Wait, did you not take over Mea's body when Yami turned into Darkness, I remember Momo telling me that.

Nemesis: Yes, but that was in my own accord, "This" wasn't.

Nemesis: Well there's no point now, I'm wide awake.

Rito: I'm very sorry about that.

Just then, Nana came in.  
Nana: Hey you beast, what did you do to Momo, I heard her scream! (She then sees Nemesis) NEMESIS?!  
Rito: Wait this isn't what it looks like (Waves her hands of trying to protect herself, which her breasts swings little when she shaking her hands in the air in front of her)

Nana sees Rito's breasts swinging around and gets jealous of her size.  
Nana: DON'T CALL ME FLAT! (Kicks Rito in the face, making him smashing face first into the mirror)

Rito: I didn't call you flat at all (Strokes her forehead softly)

Momo: Are you alright, Rito-san? (She bends down to check on him and allowing him to see her breasts inside of her shirt, he even saw her pink nipples too)

Nemesis: Interesting I would go for it, Rito (Smiles and she wanted to do 'naughty' things with Momo)

Rito: Be quiet.

Nana: Wait, did you say Rito?

Momo: (Turns around to face Nana) Rito-san said you look cute this morning. (Shows her tight pussy and round butt to Rito, which he could see them and noticed that her pussy smelled sweet)

Nemesis: Smelling Momo-hime's pussy now, are you?

Rito: Shut up, it's not like that.

Nana: Me? Cute?! I didn't hear Rito say that.

Momo: Darn it, I thought that would distract you.

Nana: What's going on her Momo?

Rito: Nemesis please get me out of here (Parts of him want to go to lick Momo's pussy)

Nemesis: Why would you want that, Momo-hime is giving us a good show.

Nemesis then turns Rito's arms invisible, takes control of his hands and uses them to grab Momo's butt as she talked to Nana.

Rito: Nemesis, what are you doing to me? (His hands begin feeling Momo's butt and it felt soft)

Momo moaned when she felt her butt being grabbed.

Nana: What's wrong?

Momo: It's nothing. Look, just get everyone downstairs and we'll explain what's going on.

Nana: Okay, don't be too long. (She then leaves)

After Nana left, Nemesis took full control of Rito's body and began feeling Momo's butt. All Rito could do was watch this moment unfold.

Nemesis: You have such a nice butt Momo-hime, I'm surprised that Rito hasn't had his way with you yet.

Momo: (Moans) Nemesis?!

Nemesis: Yep, I'm in control now. (She then uses her hands to spread Momo's butt and uses her thumbs to spread her pussy)

Nemesis rubs her butt little more and turns Momo around to starts kissing then licks her pussy, she then uses her magic to destroy Momo's shirt, making her now naked.

Rito: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!

Nemesis: (She smiles at Rito) You should know, besides I believe you wanted to do this with Momo-hime I bet

Nemesis starts licking her pussy more while grabbing her breasts and squeezing them, this made Momo's nipples to get hard and started to play with them.

Nemesis pushes Momo onto the bed and leans up to starts kissing than licks her hard nipples, making Momo moan.

?: Oh my, Master how bold of you.

The two girls turn their heads and see Mea sitting on the window to the bedroom.

Nemesis: Ah, Mea, great timing.

Mea: Really... Can I join in on the fun, please?

Rito: No, she can't!

Nemesis: Sure, come over here and help me play with Momo's pussy.

Mea walks over and starts kissing than licks Momo's pussy, moaning even more. Nemesis then began taking Nemesis's clothes.

Momo moans as her pussy was pleasure by Mea as Nemesis looks down Momo.

Nemesis: Momo-hime... Are you enjoying this?

Momo: Yes!

Nemesis leans in and kisses her deeply while she takes off Mea's skirt.

Mea: Ohh Master (Shows her panties and butt to Momo and Nemesis)

Momo and Nemesis took off Mea's panties and began playing with her pussy. Mea moans loud as she strokes their heads softly as she takes her shirt and bra off to rubs her breasts. Nemesis and Momo then began sucking on Mea's nipples.

Nemesis: You see this Rito, this could be you.

Rito: Yes I see it, but I don't think it's a good idea!

Nemesis: And why not?!

Rito: One your controlling me and second, I don't have any feelings for Momo or Mea at the moment.

Nemesis: You're telling the truth about Mea, but you're lying about Momo. You do love her, but you don't want her to know that.

Rito: No, you're wrong. I don't love her.

Nemesis: There you go again, being dishonest about your feelings. Don't bother trying to lie to me, our minds are fused, so I know when you're lying, and I know you love Momo, rather you like it or not. (Rito becomes deep red and begins thinking about how Nemesis was right about his feelings for Momo) Like for crying out loud, her older sister Lala loves you too. You love her. You told her that you love her, and yet your relationship with her hasn't hasn't changed, you're still friends. Why is that?! Why haven't you and Lala's relationship gone to the next level, even after you admit your feelings to her!

Rito: Because... I love someone else too (Was he telling Nemesis or himself)

Nemesis: Let me guess, its Haruna right? (Rito was shocked that Nemesis knew) Let me ask you this, are you sure you love Haruna or a simple crush?

Rito didn't say anything after that, as Nemesis was trying to convince him to stop and think about the other girls who have shown him some affection to him.

Nemesis: You know what your problem is Rito? You are so obsessed with Haruna that you are blind to see all the other girls who have the hots for you. I mean Lala, Momo, Run, Mea, Yami, and Yui, they all have the hots for you and yet you're either too stupid, or your obsession with Haruna has made you blind of seeing what you really have. (Rito becomes depressed about hearing Nemesis's words, but he knew she was telling him the truth) And even if you do succeed of asking her out, she might not even have the same feelings for you. Hell, she might not give a damn about you. But do you know who does? The girls that I mentioned earlier, THEY give a damn about you, and they love you, but you keep pushing them away because they're not Haruna. You're a foolish man Rito, and you don't even know it.

Rito: You're right... I don't deserve you or anyone... I should've been more open to their feelings, except I was... Too naive to think I had a chance to do that.

Nemesis: You never know until you try, and if you don't try, then you'll grow up being a lonely old man. You see those girls? (Rito sees Nemesis giving pleasure to both Momo and Mea) That should be you giving them that kind of pleasure, but it's not, it's me. You know why? Because you refuse to step out of your comfort zone and get over your obsession with Haruna.

Rito nods and agreed with Nemesis and enters his mind to gain back his body, he kisses Nemesis as a thank you for helping him see the error of his way, he then gained control back to his body, where he saw both Mea and Momo catching their breaths, Momo had already experienced an orgasm and Mea was halfway there.

However, before we allow Rito to gain back his body, we must see what the three girls have been doing while Rito and Nemesis were talking. Momo starts taking off Nemesis's shirt while Mea takes off her boxers, making her naked. Momo began sucking on Nemesis nipples while Mea began licking her belly and working her way down to her pussy, all while Nemesis was squeezing their butts.

Nemesis: You girls have amazing asses, I sure know how to pick them.

Nemesis moans lightly as she starts rubbing Mea and Momo's butts then finds their anuses and starts rubbing them, making them moan. Mea then begins licking Nemesis's pussy. Nemesis moans loudly as she turns to sees Momo licks her right nipple, then Momo kisses Nemesis again awhile she slaps Mea's butt hard. Nemesis then had Momo to lay on her hands and knees and began had her butt and pussy to be in front of her face. Nemesis then used both her hands to spread her butt as far as she could go, and used her thumbs to spread her pussy. There Mea and Nemesis saw what Momo's insides looked like, and the juices that were building inside.

Nemesis: What a nice view.

Mea: Wow Momo, you're beautiful down here.

Momo: (Blushing hard) Please don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing!

Nemesis and Mea nod at each other and Mea grabbed Momo's tail, making her let out a loud moan, and she began licking it while Nemesis began fingering her anus and licking her pussy while also rubbing her clit. This made Momo go crazy. The combination of having Momo's pussy being licked, her anus being rapidly fingered, and her tail being licked was too much for Momo to bare. Momo was trying her best not to cum, but Mea and Nemesis working together were too much for her to handle. Mea starts sucking the tip of her tail while Nemesis keeps licking her pussy while she fingers her anus more and harder. Nemesis then shoved her tongue inside Momo's pussy, making her let out another loud moan and began licking her insides while Mea began stroking Momo's tail while continuing to suck on the tip of it. Momo was going crazy at this point. Nemesis began to wonder if Rito would love to have a taste of either pussy in front of him. At this point, Momo just couldn't take it anymore.

Momo: I'M CUMMING!

When Nemesis heard Momo say that, she pulled out while still keeping her pussy open and still rubbing her clit while the two were staring at the insides of Momo's pussy. Momo then lets out a loud moan and came all over their face. Momo then fell face first into the soft bed, exhausted and catching her breath after that intense experience.

Nemesis: Looks like Momo-hime is now at her limit, (She then starts feeling Mea's breasts) now it's your turn to cum.

Mea: Oh Master!

Nemesis began sucking on Mea's right nipple while gently rubbing her pussy and eventually rubbing her clit, making her moan loudly. Mea was new to pleasure, so her body was not used to this kind of touching, so everything felt sensitive for her. She was moaning like crazy. Nemesis smiles and switches back to allow Rito to have control.

Mea: (Catching her breath) Master, why did you stop?

Rito: I'm very sorry... I should've thought about your feelings (Looks down at bedsheets to avoid Momo and Mea)

Momo: Wait, Rito-san, are you in control again?

Rito: Yes I am and I wanted to say... Momo and Mea do you, girls... Really love me?

They were shocked when they heard Rito ask them that, and they were blushing red.

Rito: Please answer me... Because I feel wrong and guilty.

Momo: (Blushing hard) Y-Yes.

Rito: I... I love you too.

The girls were shocked and were blushing, even more, when they heard Rito say that.

Momo: Are... Are you serious?

Rito leans in and kisses Momo passionate than Mea.

Rito: Does that answer your question.

They nod and kisses him back. Sadly, however, the girls wouldn't be able to go any further than that, because when they came close to touching each other, Nana barged in.

Nana: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON UP HERE! WE'VE BEEN HEARING NOISES FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES! (Sees Mea) MEA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Rito, Momo, and Mea look at one another of thinking about the same thing too.

Mea: I came over to visit, but I soon got caught up in this threesome.

Rito: She's right, and they're my girlfriends I love them as much as I love Lala.

Nana: What the hell?! You don't even know Lala.

She still didn't know that she was talking to Rito and not Nemesis.

Momo: This is Rito-san... You're talking with. He's also my boyfriend and Mea's too.

Nana: WHAT?! NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!

Nana charged in and kicked Rito in the face again, knocking him out cold.

* * *

When Rito woke up, he looked around his room, and he turned to see Momo, still sleeping with him, feeling up her butt. He moved his hands away from her and noticed that her PJ pants and panties were off, and laying on his bed. Rito realized that he stripped Momo out of her clothes in his sleep. He then looked at himself and noticed that he was himself. It was then he realized that him turning into Nemesis was all just a dream.

Rito pulls away and looks at Momo than starts thinking about what Nemesis said to him during the dreams.

Rito: I am... Obsessed with Haruna. Should I try and accept the other girls' feelings?

Momo soon began to wake up.

Rito: Morning, Momo (He was going to try his best to change for her and everyone else too)

Momo: Good morning Rito-san.

Rito: Morning. (Gives Momo back her pants and panties and looks away from her while blushing) Here, think these are yours.

Momo blushes and starts putting them on but she was going to allow Rito to see her get back into clothes.

Momo: Rito-san... Are you alright?

Rito: Yeah, why?

Momo: You seem different besides we need to get move on for the Harem Plan.

Rito: You're still serious about that?

Momo: Yes I am but I.. I... I need to see that everyone is happy (She wanted to confess her feelings to him)

Rito: (Starts rubbing her lower back) What about you?

Momo: Um... What do you mean, Rito-san? (Looks up at Rito)

Rito: I'm asking if you're happy.

Momo: I... Yes I'm happy... (Turns away of trying to hide the truth but she wanted to tell him what she really felt)

Rito: (Wraps his arms around Momo's waist and looks into her eyes) Are you sure?

Momo: Rito-san... I... I'm not... I wanted to tell you that I love you and that the harem plan is s weakness from me (Starts crying and looks down at the floor)

Rito lifts Momo's chin and kisses her. Momo extends her eyes of being surprised, as she couldn't believe Rito was kissing her. She starts wrapping her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss. As they continue to kiss, Rito has Momo to lay on his bed and continues to kiss her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Nemesis is seen talking to a shadowed person. This dark area was Rito's mind, and the shadow person that Nemesis was talking to was Rito's sub-conscious.

Rito's Sub-Conscious: Thank you for letting me use your body to speak to Rito Nemesis, I've been trying to get that boy Rito to get out of his comfort zone. Thanks to us reasoning with him in his dreams, Rito will be more honest with his feelings with other girls.

Nemesis: I hear you and you're welcome. Maybe I should try to get with him too.

Rito's Sub-Conscious: It looks like this are about to get interesting here.

 **The End**


End file.
